chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Mister E
Short Summary H'earring is leading Kaz to where Milla'iin was last sighted. The Scan Quest on it doesn't go well. H'earring's mind get taken over by Milla'iin's mind control. Meanwhile, Tom is constantly bugged by Evan (codenamed Mister E) to battle Tom's Maxxor. Summary H'earring is leading Kaz to where Milla'iin was last sighted. The Scan Quest on it doesn't go well. H'earring's mind get taken over by Milla'iin's mind control. Meanwhile, Tom is constantly bugged by Evan (codenamed Mister E) to battle Tom's Maxxor. Tom is informed by Sarah and Peyton that Mister E is an UnderWorld Player and Tom finds out that he Milla'iin is on Mister E's team. Mister E uses Ragetrod and Tom's Nebres in the first fight which ends with Ragetrod defeating Nebres. Tom uses Blugon against Mister E's Ooloo at Glacier Plains in which Ooloo constantly turns into a giant. Meanwhile, Kaz stalks H'earring as he gets a call from Peyton that Tom is losing. Kaz tells Peyton that he is going after H'earring. Mister E.'s Ooloo uses Milla'iin to code Tom's Blugon. Meanwhile, Milla'iin is using the local creatures to dam up the river which will flood the UnderWorld. Mister E's Ragetrod defeats Tom's Najarin. Tom uses Maxxor against Mister E's Ragetrod. Kaz reveals that Mister E's creatures are under Milla'iin's control and leaves to do something to get them away from Milla'iin. Tom's Maxxor uses Song of Reversal to switch places with Mister E's Ragetrod to defeat them. Tom's Aggroar then attacks Mister E's Krade who defeats Tom's Aggroar. Mister E's Gambreor attackes Tom's Maxxor who wins. Maxxor attacks Krade and wins. Maxxor finally fights with Milla'iin. Meanwhile, Kaz uses Ulmar's Flux Bauble in an attempt to get H'earring away only for Ragetrod to attack and Milla'inn to sick the controlled UnderWorlders on Kaz. Meanwhile, Milla'iin defeats Maxxor and wins the match. Tom wants some answers from Evan and why he wants to fight Maxxor. Tom learns that Evan has made a deal with Milla'iin to record how Maxxor fights. Tom knows that Milla'iin will use this info to defeat Maxxor as Kaz still worries about H'earring and those that have been tainted by Milla'iin. Cast and Crew Battledrome Battle: Tom vs Mister E (6vs6) Round 1- Mister E Attack: Ragetrod (E) attacks Nebres (Tom) at Underworld City Play by Play- Nebress is looking for Ragetrod. Suddenly,Ragetrod pushes down a giant piece of rubble on Ragetrod. Nebress gets his crossbow and shot at Ragetrod,but Ragetrod shield himself from the attack and was redrected at Nebress. Ragetrod shots a fire attack and forces Nebres in between two walls. Ragetrod final attack with a fire pulse but nebres uses his hat to block to attack. Nebress shot his crossbow but Ragetrod again block the attack and coded Nebress. Winner: Ragetrod (5 to 6) Round 2- Tom's Attack: Blugon (Tom) attacks Ooloo (E) at Glacier Plains Play by Play- Blugon searches for Ooloo but when he found him he was gianormous. Ooloo is throwing attacks right at Blugon but then he srank back to normal size. it was the perfect chance to code ooloo but Milla'iin was doing something freaky on the board. 2 mugic disappaerd and coded Blugon. Winner: Ooloo (4 to 6) Round 3- Mister E Attack: Ragetrod (E) attacks Najarin (Tom) at Underworld Colosseum Play by Play- Ragetrod hits Najarin with a Torrent of Flame and was coded. Winner: Ragetrod (3 to 6) Round 4- E Attack: Maxxor(Tom) attacks Ragetrod(E) at Lava Pond Play by Play- Maxxor is dodging Ragetrod's attack close to the edge. Maxxor shoots a Lavalache attack and makes a direct hit. Ragetrod shoots another attack and pushes Maxxor down the gunkup waterfall and hanging on. Ragetrod shoots an Ember Swarm and Maxxor keeps falling down. Maxxor shoots a Vine Snare to grab on the something but Ragetrod burn the vine. Maxxor use his Song of Reversal to switch places with Ragetrod and Ragetrod was coded. Winner: Maxxor (3 to 5) Round 5- Tom's Attack: Aggroar (Tom) vs Kraade (E) at Gigantemtopolis Round 6- E's Attack: Gambreor (E) vs Maxxor (Tom) at Jade Pillar Round 7- Tom's Attack: Maxxor (Tom) vs Kraade (E) at Kiru City (At some point, Tom's Tangath Toborn and E's Asadab and Ooloo were also defeated) Round 9- Tom's Attack: Maxxor (Tom) vs Milla'iin (E) at The Doors of the Deepmines Episode Notes Airdates and Ratings Myths Discontinuity, Goofs, Plot Holes and Errors Allusions, References and Appearances Continuity Releases Quotes Gallery Related Articles External Links 18 Category:Episodes Notes and References